Wishes
by Hay
Summary: Piper and Leo's two children make a special wish


Wishes 

**charminghay@aol.com**

The manor was dark and quiet as two small figures carefully felt their way down he stairs.  Hand in hand, they tiptoed barefoot along the hall until they reached the front door.  The lock was twisted and the handle turned by pyjama covered fingers, an open palm pushing heavily against the wood to open the door.  Cold air rushed through the doorway and Toran hid behind his older sister.  "Melly.  We're gonna get in trouble."

Melinda shook her head strongly, her waist length, straight brown hair falling over her shoulders in knotted strands.  She pulled her brother out from behind her, gripping his hand in both of hers and dragging him outside and onto the steps.  "It's the only time Tor.  Wishes don't come true during the day."  Melinda stated with confidence.  "Don't be scared."

Toran straightened his shoulders and pushed his blond ringlets out of his eyes.  "I'm not scared; I just don't believe you."

"I know these things cause I'm older than you.  I'm seven and you're only four.  You don't know about wishes but I do."  Melinda released his hand and walked down the steps before stopping with her hands on her hips and staring up at the sky.  "Come on.  Are you going to do this or not?"

Toran pouted.  "Why are you always the boss?"

"It'll work better if we both wish.  Do you want to listen to Mommy crying forever?"  Frustration flooded Melinda's voice as she sought to convince her brother to commit to her side.  She'd stayed awake; reading under torchlight until her bedside clock read 11:00pm and she knew it would be safe to venture outside.  Piper placed a final call to P3 at ten, to make sure everything was running smoothly before retiring to bed and sleeping until she dragged Melinda from bed at 7:00am.  

Toran considered Melinda's question for a few seconds, his forehead creased and green eyes narrowed.  "I blew out my candle for my birthday and wished for a baby brother."  He stated bitterly.  "It never came true.  How come this wish is gonna come true?"

Melinda rolled her eyes her brother could be so juvenile.  "Cause I said so.  Daddy says if we want something enough, we'll get it."

"Alright.  But I'm not coming down there; it's dark."

"You're such a baby Tor.  There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared."  

Melinda offered a small smile, Toran had retreated to his comfort behaviour, hooking his little finger behind his bottom teeth and sucking on it.  "Come on."  Melinda said softly, "I'll give you a piggy-back ride."  The finger was quickly released and Toran climbed easily to his sister's back, hooking his legs around her waist and arms around her neck.  

Melinda walked carefully down the steps until they had a clear view of the night sky and crouched down to let Toran slip to the cement.  He rushed to stand in front of his sister, gripping her forearms when she wrapped her arms around his chest.  "Which one Melly?"  He asked, suddenly serious as he perused the mass of stars above him.  

"Ummm…"  Melinda glanced around the sky before grinning and pointing.  "That one.  It's the brightest so it must be the special wishing star."

"Okay!  I see it."

Melinda nodded, "Alright.  I'll wish first.  Star light, star bright; I wish…That Mommy and Daddy will live together and be happy again.  And play with us at the park like all the other kids parents."  Melinda smiled, "Your turn Tor."

"Star light, star bright; I wish…That Mommy won't cry again and Daddy won't yell.  And that Daddy will come back and sit at his place at the dinner table."  Toran whispered, "Oh…and just to remind you.  I still want a little brother."  Melinda giggled, covering her mouth and pulling her shoulders up to her ears.  "Don't laugh Melly.  It's my wish.  Can I go back to bed now?"

Melinda's laughter died and she nodded, leading Toran back into the house and up to his bedroom.  She waited until he was under the covers and curled into his pillow before clicking his door shut and creeping along the hall to Piper's room.  She stuck her head inside and sniffled at the empty space beside Piper.  Hanging her head, Melinda turned to return to her own room turning back quickly when a flash of blue light caught her attention.  She pressed herself up against the wall and peeked in, just around the doorframe.  Piper rolled over and pulled herself into a sitting position, tears filling her eyes at the image of her husband.  Leo spoke softly and quickly, kneeling by Piper and trying desperately to explain his absence.  "I'm sorry Piper.  I never knew it would take this long."

"Two months, Leo.  Some sort of contact would have been good."

"I know.  I know.  I don't know how to explain.  I just couldn't, I couldn't get away.  Until tonight; something pulled me here.  I suddenly missed you all too much."

Melinda produced a wide grin, quietly stepping down the hall and into Toran's room.  She shook him awake, "Tor!  Tor!  Daddy's home!  Come see, he's in Mom's room!  Toran!"  

Toran struggled awake, having just slipped back into a deep sleep.  "It worked?  Our wish worked?"

"Yep!  Hurry!"  

They tumbled out and ran directly into Piper and Leo's room, rushing into Leo's arms.  "You're real!"  Toran exclaimed with a soft giggle.

Leo gave a confused glance at Piper and she simply shrugged her shoulders.  Leo turned back to his children and nodded.  "Yes, I am real.  Would I be any other way?"

"We wished you would come back."  Melinda explained, "Just before.  We wished on the special wishing star."

"I did too Daddy!"  Toran nodded.  "I wished for something else too.  Is it gonna come true?"

Piper interrupted their exchange, "You wished on a star?  What do you mean?"

"We went outside at eleven o'clock.  We just wanted Daddy back."  Melinda explained.

"You went outside?  Melinda…You know…"  Piper began to lecture but Leo silenced her by holding his hand up and grinning.

"What was your other wish Tor?"

"A baby brother."  Toran grinned but Piper leant over and buried her face in a pillow, a long moan escaping her throat.  

Leo laughed, reaching over and running his hand through Piper's hair.  "Maybe."  Leo offered with a grin, "Mommy and I might talk about that okay?"  Toran and Melinda nodded eagerly.  "Especially since Daddy might be around more."  Piper pushed herself up on her elbows and raised her eyebrows.  Leo leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  "Just a certain concept known as 'clipped wings'."

"Really?"  Piper whispered.

"First thing in the morning."  They stared into each other's eyes before Leo broke their exchange and turned to their children.  "You two.  Back to bed."

They both nodded and ran out of the room, their voices heard as they moved down the hall.  "I told you it would come true!"  Melinda exclaimed.

"But you're seven!  I'll know these things at seven.  And anyway, I'm gonna get a little brother!"

Leo turned to Piper, "Is Toran going to get a little brother?"

Piper grinned, "I think Melly would like a little sister…"


End file.
